Ezra Finds A
by EzraFitzFan
Summary: Ezra finds "A", but does he like what he finds? Will he be able to save Aria?


Ezra seeks Revenge on "A"

Summary: Ezra has found out "A" and what "it" is doing to Aria and her friends, he plans on gathering his four college buddies together and hunting them down. Can he find "A" without getting Aria hurt? Or does he discover who is "A" and how close to home THEY REALLY ARE?

(Okay, I thought I must explain my reasoning for this story. First of I want Aria and Ezra's relationship to be based on trust, and total equality. So she's told him everything – "A" HAS not touched him – Reason behind this too. Secondly, my dear old brain dreamed this. But it looked way better in my head.)

Ezra wasn't an angry man; he wasn't one to seek revenge. He was full of care and love for everyone, but something sparked the anger in him that he has repressed for however long. He wanted to get this "A" person for what they were doing to Aria and her three friends. He felt it wasn't fair, which it wasn't.

When Aria had confided in him, and told him how scared she was for his safety and how she shouldn't have told him. Ezra tried to tell her he would be alright, but the way Aria talked about this "A" person – he wasn't so sure himself either.

Ezra had gone through a lot with Aria, telling her parents, getting fired then rehired. Her parents accepted it, within a few months of them still secretly seeing each other until Aria slipped up telling them she was still seeing him out of pure anger at them for even talking about Ezra like they were. She had yelled and screamed and even threatened to move out if they wouldn't even give them a chance to prove to them that their love was real and the most honest thing she has in her life right now. That also triggered Aria's mentioning of "A" to Ezra more prominent, she wanted honesty and she wasn't prepared to let "A" rule her relationship with the man she so dearly loves.

Byron was the first to cave when Aria was screaming and crying about her love for her teacher slash boyfriend. Aria knew her mother was on side already because she was trying to calm her down. Byron glared when Aria excused herself to go see Ezra but she had to talk about "A".

Once everything was out, all Ezra could do at this point was to help find "A". Aria had even convinced her parents to let her stay at Ezra's for a couple of days. Byron was hard to budge so was Ella, but Aria convinced them that she had to be there for his safety and whenever she was with him that he wouldn't get hurt. Byron was confused; all Aria could say was "Alison has someone torturing us." She thought that, that would have won them over which it did until Byron said "Cops?" Aria turned to him, "A cop is working for her." Byron told her she could go stay with him as long as they weren't to intimate. If only they knew they already had been. Aria agreed and packed her stuff and soon arrived there.

Ezra welcomed her into his home with enhanced mac and cheese.

Now, Ezra had Hardy, Matt, Josh and his brother Adam over to help him find "A" like they did in college, with a good car they used to follow and chase people until they gave back what they took. Ezra was certain this group would be the best group that could help him get to "A". Ezra was prepared to sacrifice himself to save Aria from this terrible life. But Aria was trying to convince him out of this, because of "A" always watching and that they would know he was coming after her and that Garret the police officer would pull him up the minute he left the parking lot for any dumb reason he could find. Ezra backed down and agreed to only do some research on it, which Aria had accepted as long as he would stay safe.

Ezra went up to his family for dinner one night, without Aria – she wasn't ready to meet them yet and she wanted this "A" stuff over with before she committed herself into meeting his parents. She didn't want to continue looking over her shoulder and wonder if they would hurt his family. Ezra reluctantly agreed with her.

This is where it got worse; his mother started talking about how his sister has been going to Rosewood a lot and asked if he had seen her there; which he had not. He got into the room like his mother asked, because she didn't like her fifteen year old daughter being so secretive. Ezra gasped, his sister was "A". The room was filled with Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. When Ezra had pointed to Aria and said it was his girlfriend his mother was alert that Rebekah was home. She came up to her room and saw Ezra standing there.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Montgomery's toy boy!" sniffed his sister.

Ezra didn't know what to say, "Why are you doing this? So you killed Ali, so you're trying to cover them up for it?"

His sister smirked and looked at her mother who was in shock, "Yes. I killed Alison and those girls, will pay."

His father heard that and he had to arrest his own daughter, "You know why I never hurt you Z? IS because I don't want you hurt….but such a shame you left Aria…all alone."

Ezra then ran to his car and drove straight to Rosewood without a second thought he came to his apartment to see Aria chained up and the cop there, he glared. His friends caught up and saw that and they entered.

"You shouldn't have gone looking for her," said Garret looking at Ezra.

"I didn't." said Ezra.

"Why were you at her house then?" asked Garret.

"Because that's my mother's house," glared Ezra.

Garret fell silent, turned to Aria to hit her until Garret fell to the ground swamped by Ezra and three other men.

Garret was arrested also for interpreting a cop and getting a job as a fake cop. Jason DeLaurentis was arrested too as well as Noel Kahn. They all could be good.

Ezra untied Aria and promised her that he didn't know who it was and that he was so sorry that his sister killed Alison and that he hates himself for having a sister like that. Aria and Emily accepted his apology and Spencer was concerned that he thought he could have known but he honestly hadn't seen his sister since he left for college as they weren't close. Hanna accepted it and told Spencer to see how Ezra was the one to get here to Aria first until we came, if he was helping "A" Garret would still be here and Ezra would be helping and not in tears like he is. Spencer forgave him.

Now Alison's killer was caught and locked up in a mental shack, and Ezra and Aria could have a normal relationship and the girls were free of torment they could all finally be happy like they deserved.

**Finished**


End file.
